


Caught Like A Fly

by LittleGrossPrince



Series: Alyx's 10 song shuffle challenge [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alyxs 10 song shuffle challenge, Caught Like A Fly by Falling In Reverse, Dan is angry, F/M, I wrote this out of my own anger im sorry, M/M, Phandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4746632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGrossPrince/pseuds/LittleGrossPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Attention, Attention everyone! I've got a couple of things I would like to get off of my chest! Haha~ FRIENDS! WHO THE FUCK NEEDS 'EM!! YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!”<br/>Caught Like A Fly- Falling in Reverse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught Like A Fly

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr- noizyhowell
> 
> Hope you like this. Probably won't though.

_“Attention, Attention everyone! I've got a couple of things I would like to get off of my chest!Haha~ **FRIENDS! WHO THE FUCK NEEDS 'EM!! YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!** ” _

_Caught Like A Fly- Falling in Reverse_

 

 

 

I felt.. Fan-fucking-tastic.

Surrounded by his shredded blue and green duvet and headless plushes. By broken glass and chopped up clothing. I felt free and alive. I felt like all was finally right. I knew he deserved this.

\---

_“Dan! I was drunk! It didn't mean anything!”_

_“It didn't? Phil, you fucking were chanting 'I love you' to the fucking floozy. Don't even lie. I didn't catch a single whiff of liquor on you. Stop trying to lie to me.”_

_“Bear-”_

_“Fuck you, Phil. It's over.”_

\---

He was out, I don't care where.

He's lucky he's not here.

To taunt me with his big blue eyes and innocent smile.

I'd probably slam his face in with an umbrella at this point.

You'd think he'd be the saint that he looks. But he's not. He's a fake. He faked it all. I take another gulp of wine and hum to myself, leaning against the split canvas of one of his treasured paintings. I smirk smugly. There's nothing left here for him. I made sure of that. I won't let myself love him. He didn't love me. My shattered heart thrummed painfully in my chest. I smiled bitterly. I walked out of his wrecked room, walking into my own. I sat down on the bed and started scrolling though my tumblr, waiting for the sound of an opening door.

And I waited.

And waited.

And waited.

 

And it never came.

**Author's Note:**

> I just got out of a 9 month relationship so I kinda sorta stress wrote this and yeah. Sorry.


End file.
